1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a winding machine, and especially to a winding machine and a winding method for winding N groups coils.
2. Description of Related Art
A transformer is need in the general electronics, such as a mobile phone, a computer and so on. A plurality of coils are simultaneously used in a multi-power transformer to improve a power of the transformer. However, when a traditional winding machine winds coils, a wire is feed in one direction and winded by a single winding shaft, resulting in only one single coil being winded in one time and inconvenience because the single coils must be connected together during using. Simultaneously, because a single coil is winded in one time, the efficiency of winding coils of a winding machine is low.